Brian, the Eeveelution Family, and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh
Brian, the Eeveelution Family, and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh is the first upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Winnie the Pooh crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot The storybook opens with a overweight teddy bear named Winnie the Pooh (also called "Pooh Bear") in the Hundred Acre Wood going through his morning stoutness exercises, during which he accidentally rips the stitching on his baby bottom. After repairing his torn rump, he discovers that his jar of honey is nearly empty and starts wondering where he can get honey as he eats what is left in the pot. He hears a bee fly by, and tries to pull his head out of the jar, then decides to try to get honey from the bee's hive in the nearby honey tree. He first tries climbing the tree, but that does not work when the branch he is standing on breaks, and he tumbles to the ground into a "gorse-bush". He then borrows a blue balloon from a human boy named Christopher Robin in an attempt to fool the bees and get the honey. Cleverly, Pooh disguises himself as a little black rain cloud by dunking himself with mud, and then uses the balloon to float up next to the hive. A lone bee guard flies out to meet him and is very wary of the little black rain cloud. Pooh sticks his hand into the hive and accidentally pulls out a giant handful of honey with bees on it, eating the honey, but spitting the bees out after a lengthy battle in his mouth. Among them is the queen bee, who is ticked off with Pooh Bear and kicks her away, making her fall into the same muddy spot in which he disguised himself. Pooh is soon surrounded and attacked by angry bees from the hive, his disguise wearing off. After getting out of the mud puddle, the queen bee sees that the little black rain cloud is actually a bear, and shook the mud off of herself. Angry, the bee shoots up toward Pooh and stings his bottom as revenge for knocking her in the muddy spot. The sudden hit causes Pooh to swing upward and back, jamming his rear into the bottom of the hive. The head bee rests on a nearby branch and starts laughing heartily at Pooh's expense. The now nervous Pooh admits to Christopher Robin that these are the wrong sorts of bees, and is shoved out of the hole by the incensed insects who proceed to give chase. During the pursuit, the string holding the balloon closed comes loose and the balloon flies out of control. Pooh is taken for a wild ride as the bees continue to chase him. The queen bee continues laughing but is now forced to take cover as her quarry whizzes by her twice. The chase is suddenly reversed as the bees are now chased by Pooh. The bees retreat into their hive and Christopher Robin's balloon deflates its last bit of air. The defeated bear inevitably falls back to earth and lands in the arms of Christopher Robin. The queen bee calls the others to attention with a buzzing "CHARGE!" and the swarm gives chase after the two who seek safety in the mud puddle. Pooh then confesses, "You never can tell with bees!" before spitting out one more bee. Pooh visits Rabbit, hoping to finding honey there. Although Rabbit is aware of the bear's vast appetite, he welcomes him for lunch and gives him a small drop of honey. The honey, however, doesn't fill Pooh's stomach all the way. So he asks for more. Rabbit is hesitant but agrees, and so in a very gluttonous manner, Pooh devours every jar of honey in Rabbit's house. Pooh, his face covered with honey and all sticky, thanks Rabbit and eats leftover honey on his stomach, which is now extremely round and full. He tries to leave through Rabbit's front door, but has become extremely large from the vast amount of honey he has eaten — so fat that Pooh gets stuck in Rabbit's front door. Rabbit tries to free Pooh by pushing his over-sized bottom but it isn't any use. He goes round to the front of the house to face Pooh's head, and tells Pooh, truthfully, that he has eaten too much, and as a result, he has grown too fat for Rabbit's front door (Rabbit says it has happened because Pooh has eaten too much but Pooh claims it has happened because Rabbit's front door isn't big enough). Rabbit then goes off to find Christopher Robin for help. While he waits, Pooh is visited by Owl and Gopher. Owl analyzes Pooh's peculiar situation and decides that the intervention of an expert is necessary. Gopher offers to free Pooh using dynamite, but Owl angrily declines. Gopher turns to leave and falls into one of his holes, stating he’s on a tight schedule. Christopher Robin, Rabbit, and Eeyore arrive and try to help Pooh but they cannot budge him one inch from all the honey. Christopher Robin suggests pushing him back in but Rabbit protests. So everyone comes to a solution; Pooh will have to stop eating and get thin again. Roo gives Pooh honeysuckle. Before Pooh can eat the flowers, Kangareminds him to smell them instead. Rabbit is forced to make the best of a bad situation, and devises various ways to disguise the bear's bottom as a hunting trophy, which turns out not to be a good idea (Pooh sneezes from honeysuckle just as Rabbit is decorating his behind as an antiques shelf, the painting part of which tickles him). One night, as Pooh sleeps, Gopher suddenly reappears, preparing to have his midnight snack when Pooh suggests that Gopher allow him to 'just taste' some of his honey. Gopher agrees to allow this, but soon Rabbit, fearing an extended period of Pooh being stuck, runs outside and stops Gopher, then posts a sign forbidding anyone to feed Pooh at all (Rabbit: "Don't Feed The Bear!"). Miffed by this ruling, Gopher decides to leave and falls into his hole again, stating again "that he’s not in the book, and ding-dang glad of it." As the days go by, Pooh finally slims down enough to be freed, and Rabbit is delighted. Christopher Robin takes hold of Pooh's paws and starts pulling, Kanga then takes hold of the drum that Christopher was playing and hangs from a strap around his shoulder, then Eeyore takes hold of Kanga's tail, then Roo starts pulling Eeyore's tail, and finally Gopher takes hold of one of Roo's arms (and ends up falling into his hole once again when Eeyore's tail is accidentally pulled off too hard by both him and Roo). While the others are pulling on Pooh, Rabbit pushes from behind but the bear will not move. Fed up with all this delay, Rabbit takes several steps backwards and charges into Pooh. Rabbit's push launches Pooh into the air towards the forest. (In a sight gag, Pooh almost flies out of the book, but is pushed back by the turn of a page at Gopher's harried insistence.) Pooh comes in for a landing in the hole of a similar honey tree, flushing out the same swirling swarm of bees that once fought Pooh. The gang runs after him and finds him stuck in the honey tree. Christopher Robin tells Pooh that they will help him get out again but Pooh tells them to take their time; the bees were scared away by his abrupt arrival giving the silly old bear a chance to enjoy a hive full of his favorite honey. At the beginning of the story, Gopher tells Winnie the Pooh that it is "Winds-day" (a play on "Wednesday"), where upon Pooh decides to wish everyone "Happy Winds-day". He visits his friend, a young pink pig named Piglet, who wears a scarf around his neck on this day. Piglet is blown into the air, his scarf unravelling all the while, and Pooh grabs hold of him. As they fly like a kite through the air, over the other characters' heads, Pooh wishes Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Owl a happy Winds-day. However, once they arrive at Owl’s treehouse, he informs them that the wind is due to "a gentle spring zephyr" rather than to a particular holiday. During the windstorm, Owl's house is knocked down, so Eeyore volunteers to house-hunt for Owl. That night, Pooh hears an unfamiliar noise coming from elsewhere in the Hundred Acre Wood. Someone knocks on Pooh’s door, then a bouncing, boisterous and exuberant tiger named Tigger bounces inside in search of something to eat. After Tigger sings his signature song, "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers", he tries some honey but decides, "Yuck! Tiggers don't like honey!". Before leaving Pooh’s house, Tigger tells him that there are Heffalumps and Woozlesin the forest and that they steal honey, Pooh's favorite food. Later, Pooh suffers from a nightmare in which Heffalumps and Woozles steal his honey while the song "Heffalumps and Woozles" plays. Later that night, a storm floods the Hundred Acre Wood. Piglet, who is trapped in his home, writes a bottle-note for help, just before the waters carry him away, him riding a chair. Pooh, who is trapped in a honey pot, floats away from his home as well. The remaining beloved characters gather at Christopher Robin's house, and Christopher discovers and reads the message ("Help! P-P-P-Piglet Me!"). He then sends Owl to inform Piglet of a rescue plan in the works, but just after he delivers the news, Piglet and Pooh are mixed up in a waterfall which switches Piglet to the honey pot and Pooh to the chair. When they arrive together at Christopher Robin’s house, he mistakenly thinks that Pooh rescued Piglet, and throws a hero party for Pooh. During the party, Eeyore announces that he has found a new home for Owl. But everybody, unfortunately, learns that the one Eeyore found is Piglet's house. They are shocked and dismayed and try to tell Eeyore that Piglet already lives there. However, Piglet decides to reluctantly give his home to Owl, to which a touched Pooh offers to let Piglet live with him. Pooh suggests to Christopher Robin that the hero party should become a two-hero party because of Piglet’s generosity. He agrees, and the characters celebrate both Pooh’s and Piglet's good deeds that day. Tigger has been bouncing on anyone he comes across for fun, which gets on Rabbit's nerves after he ruins his garden. After holding a meeting with Pooh and Piglet, Rabbit decides to take everyone, including Tigger, out into the Hundred Acre Wood. But during the trip, Rabbit, Pooh, and Piglet purposefully ditch Tigger on the hopes he would get lost. The three hide in a log as Tigger searches for them. While searching, Tigger gets his tail caught on the log the three others are hiding in, but the others secretly get his tail free without him knowing they are hiding. The three then try to make it back home, but due to it being so misty they end up getting lost and wind up at a certain spot in every direction they take. Pooh offers a silly suggestion to search for that same spot, and Rabbit abandons them to try to prove Pooh wrong. Pooh and Piglet find their way out of the mist by themselves. This was possible because, according to Pooh, 12 honeypots were calling to his stomach and he "couldn't hear them before because Rabbit would talk", and lets it find the way out. This is where they come across Tigger, who had escaped the mist with ease earlier, realizing that Rabbit's plan to lose him had failed. Pooh tells Tigger that Rabbit is still about in the mist so Tigger goes off to find him, for by this time, Rabbit has become lost trying finding his way home (unaware at the time that Tigger had already gotten out of the mist and was already on his way back to retrieve him), and ends up in a dark, damp and misty part of the forest, to add to that he's scared by various animal noises. Frogs start croaking loudly, caterpillars munch loudly on leaves and after seeing frogs sitting there in front of him (plus more appearing and making more noise) it scares the living daylights out of him. The sounds get to him so badly that it drives him mad causing his eyes to make whirlpools and he frantically tries to run away only to be tackled by Tigger, who declares that Tiggers like him don't get lost easily, and then takes Rabbit home. It's now snowing and Roo wants to go play. Kanga can't be with him, so she calls on Tigger to look after Roo which he gladly accepts. Along the way through the woods, Tigger and Roo see Rabbit skating on the ice. Tigger tries to teach Roo how to ice skate by doing it himself, but unfortunately, he loses his balance and collides with Rabbit and the result is Tigger sliding across the ice into a snowbank and Rabbit crashing into his house. Tigger then decides that he doesn't like ice skating. Later on, while bouncing around the woods with Roo on his back, Tigger accidentally jumps too high up a tree and is too scared to get down. He calls for help and Pooh and Piglet come to the scene. Roo successfully jumps down but Tigger refuses to follow suit. Soon, Christopher Robin, Rabbit and Kanga arrive and try to convince Tigger to jump. Eventually, Rabbit decides that the group would just have to leave Tigger in the tree forever, on which Tigger promises never to bounce again if he ever was released from his predicament. Sebastian Cabot (the narrator) chimes in for help. Tigger begs Cabot to "narrate him down from tree," and Cabot tilts the book, allowing Tigger to step onto the text of the page. Tigger starts to feel better that he made it this far and before he can do otherwise, Cabot tilts the book again causing Tigger to fall down into the snow. Happy, Tigger attempts to bounce but Rabbit stops him reminding Tigger of the promise he made. Devastated, Tigger sadly walks away and Rabbit feels better that there will be peace. But everyone else is sad to see Tigger like this and remind Rabbit of the joy Tigger brought when he was bouncing. Suddenly, Rabbit feels sorry for Tigger and takes back the promise he made and is given a friendly tackle by an overly-excited Tigger. Tigger invites everyone to bounce with him and even teaches Rabbit how to do it. For the first time, Rabbit is happy to be bouncing, as is everyone else and Tigger sings his trademark song for the last time. Later Christopher Robin has to leave the Hundred Acre Wood behind as he is starting school. In it, he and Pooh discuss what they liked doing together and he asks Pooh to promise to remember him and to keep some of the memories of their time together alive. He agrees, and the film closes with The Narrator saying that wherever Christopher Robin goes, Pooh will always be waiting for him whenever he returns. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Terramar, Chinta, Rikki Tikki Tavi, Sapphire, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Todd, Maurecia, Myron, Dana, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, The Crystal Prep Girls, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Wubb Girlz (Shine, Sparkle, and Shimmer), Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Kim Possible, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt Turtle, Ren and Stimpy, the Digimon Tamers and the Digimon (Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon), Calumon, Impmon, Mikey Simon, Gonard, Guano, Lily, Mitskui, Ozu, Yes Man, the D-Team and their dinosaurs (Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, and Paris), One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, and Carla guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Brian, the Eeveelution Family, and Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Musical Films Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series